He's Her Story
by ilovegaybumblebees
Summary: Andy paced. She bounced her left leg every single time she tried sitting, Her hands trembled continuously. She cried. She couldn't close her eyes because there he would be, lying there with nothing. There was nothing she could do. But she would do it. Because she could do it. After all, he is her story. And that damn thing ain't finished yet.


It was killing her, this waiting. Whoever had said that waiting was the hardest part lied. It was way harder than anything she had ever imagined, harder than anything she had ever experienced. Andy paced. She bounced her left leg every time she tried to sit. Her hands trembled constantly. She cried. She couldn't close her eyes because there he would be, lying there with nothing, just blood seeping from his abdomen and his eyes struggling to remain open. There was nothing she could do.

Traci was by her side. She couldn't even imagine what this would be like for her, reliving Jerry's death. First her fiancé, now her partner. Andy couldn't look at her, her guilt overwhelming her on both accounts. Steve Peck stayed nearby, unsure of what his place was in all of this for her.

Andy glanced back and saw Nick sitting by himself in a corner. He had an empty cup in his hand and he was fidgeting with it, his red eyes lancing up at her every so often. She felt bad; how could she not? But she was a fool for thinking she could ever give up on Sam. _He was her story._

She watched as Dov joined Nick in the corner. As he sat, he hit Nick's knee. Nick looked over as Dov put his head in his hands. Andy had forgotten all about Chloe in her haste to provide for Sam. She sent a quick prayer up for Chloe.

As she looked back at Nick, she realized the depth of his feelings for her. He stood by her for months as she moaned and griped about Sam, and then later, Marlo. He stuck with her. He protected her from every devastating blow Sam threw her way. He was there for her, even when Sam got shot and he ended the whole situation by taking care of Ford. But then she just ran off into the ambulance with him. He let her go so she could grieve for Sam in more ways than one. Nick was the best man she would ever know. He's just not _him _and that's the whole problem.

_He _was the one she needed by her side, to calm her jitters. She needed his big, warm hand on hers to give her peace. She needed his jokes to settle her mind. She needed him to be hers, but he wasn't. Andy looked around and still hadn't seen Marlo. It was probably her fault because she refused to leave his side for even just one second.

Andy could hear the whispers surrounding her. She knew Marlo was probably packing up her things at the station. It was likely she wouldn't show up until the crowd thinned out. None of that was Andy's fault. She protected Marlo, despite what her heart wanted. However, it was Andy's fault that Marlo couldn't ride into the hospital with her boyfriend. But she had seen the way Sam had looked at Andy and Nick together and finally discovered her place, she bowed out and let Andy tap in. The way he and Andy worked together was beautiful, partners like that don't just happen. Andy will always be Sam's partner. _He was her story._

Andy saw Frank on the phone with Sarah Swarek. Of course, this would be where Andy met Sarah - a stressful environment, an anxious one. The circumstances would be too grave for mindless chit chat, but in the moments they would wait together, they would become inseparable.

At one point, when Andy was pacing, Gail approached her with a cup of tea, suggesting she take off her radio and vest. Andy shook her head - the extra weight was keeping her grounded, keeping her from floating away. She took the tea gratefully and then Gail enveloped her into a huge hug. Tears flooded Andy's vision as she pulled away.

She was sitting with Frank when a woman came in, she resembled Sam in the oddest, most fitting way. Frank stood immediately and moved to her, shaking her hand and pointing in the direction the doctors had taken Sam just hours ago. A doctor joined them and Andy made her way toward them as the doctor informed them on the progress of the surgery. The bullet had been found and they were now trying to remove it without causing any further damage to the kidney, the organ that had suffered the most trauma. At least, that's what Andy thought, she was having a hard time focusing on the doctor's words. But when the doctor had finished, Frank mentioned Chloe and moved away. Andy turned to Sarah.

"Are you the one giving my brother hell?"

"I'm Andy."

"That's an affirmative answer, mind you."

Andy said nothing, unable to read, or even comprehend Sarah's tone. She grimaced instead, unsure of herself.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Andy. I just wish it wasn't here."

Andy nodded and the two sat together. Andy felt calmer having Sarah with her. It had to have been her link to Sam and through him, safety. The expression on her face was one of resilience; she was strong, like she wasn't about to lose the last of her family. It was almost as if she read Andy's story and knew exactly what she needed. She probably had; after all, _he was her story. _

Traci had convinced her to eat and was now forcing her to lie down. She rested her head on Traci's lap. The crowd had weaned, but everyone was here. Steve had taken Gail (after she visited Oliver) home. If needed, they would return in the morning. Dov remained in the back corner with Nick, joined later by Chris. Frank and her dad were huddled near the coffee machine and Sarah had gone for a walk. Andy shifted uncomfortably on the bench. She was still wearing her belt.

Andy couldn't close her eyes, though. Images of Sam, Jerry, and Chloe flooded her mind each time. They weren't going to go away, but neither was she. If she was going to sit through this - wait for him all night, she would. She was in this for the long haul. She sat up from Traci's lap and finally removed the radio from her vest. She then pulled her belt off, but she left the vest on. As long as Sam wasn't here, it was the only thing she had to protect her heart. So for now, the vest would do.

This wait was excruciating. But she would do it. Because she could do it.

After all, he is her story. And that damn thing ain't finished yet.

* * *

A/N: This one's going to stay a one shot. There's nowhere else for it to go. I hope y'all are having a wonderful October. Fall is struggling to make an appearance where I live, but I'm hardly complaining. Although I'm more than ready for sweaters and warm socks.


End file.
